Mientras llovia
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: Un momento cursi entre Kick y Kendall, mi regalo para ustedes por ser mi aniversario.


–Bueno pues esta es mi nueva historia de Kick Buttowski, al principio tenía mis dudas sobre la historia pero, hoy es mi aniversario aquí en fanfiction así que decidí darme este regalo de mí para ustedes– (si apúrate por fa) –Claro pero ¿cuál es la prisa?– (Pues no hay prisa solo que ya va empezar la fiesta) –mora me hiciste una fiesta de aniversario eres la mejor– mora pone cara de sorpresa y recuerda que sin querer le "acaba de soltar la sopa" a isabelita sobre su propia fiesta sorpresa– (Hoy es tu aniversario... no era la próxima semana...bueno felicidades) –Gracias mora y no finjas demencia que me diste la invitación ayer, ahora disclaimer por fa–(Disclaimer los personajes de Kick Buttowski le pertenecen a Sandro Corsaro y a Disney XD nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para esta historia así que por fa no nos demanden) –Ahora disfruten de la historia mientras nosotras disfrutamos de la fiesta "sorpresa" que según mora me organizo.

–Y no olviden que los 0-0-0-0 son para diferenciar el cambio de escenas entre Kick y Kendall–.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Mientras llovía.**

**Por: Isabelita emoxxa.**

Este era uno de los peores días de su vida, y el hecho de estar afuera de la biblioteca (la cual por cierto ya estaba cerrada) resguardándose de la lluvia, era el cierre perfecto para este horrible día, pero lo único bueno era que su situación ya no podía empeorar, así que comenzó a pensar en cómo ese espantoso día había empezado.

En primer lugar su despertador no sono como todas las mañanas y para cuando despertó ya llevaba una hora de retraso, para continuar con su pésima mañana el calentador se apago y tuvo que bañarse con agua fría, además no tuvo tiempo de probar el desayuno que su madre le preparo antes de irse a trabajar, porque de hacerlo perdería el autobús cosa que hizo por culpa de su vecino Clarence. Cuando por fin llego a la escuela la maestra Fitzpatrick la reprendió no solo por llegar tarde si no porque en su carrera para alcanzar el autobús escolar olvido su tarea junto a su paraguas el cual en este momento necesitaba.

– _Sí, en definitiva este no es mi día y para colmo ya está oscureciendo– _Pensaba Kendall con molestia ya que después de clases, tuvo que asistir a DETENCIÓN por llegar tarde y olvidar su tarea.

– _Todo hubiera salido bien en detención si Clarence no hubiera estado ahí, ya que lo único que hicimos por dos horas fue pelear, ¿Por qué Clarence siempre se hace el difícil cuando intento acercarme a él? –_Se pregunto Kendall en voz baja, frustrada por no haber evitado ese día de locos.

0-0-0-0

Kick regresaba de la colina del muerto con un mal sabor de boca, ya que por culpa de la lluvia no había podido practicar para su nueva acrobacia como él hubiera deseado puesto que gracias al lodo que se había formado en la colina del muerto las ruedas de su skate no giraban, definitivamente este no había sido un día muy agradable que dijéramos para el temerario, aunque por lo menos agradecía no haber olvidado su paraguas sino en estos momentos estaría empapado de pies a cabeza.

Su mañana no empezó del mejor modo, en primer lugar se había dormido bastante tarde pensando en su "enemiga" cosa que se estaba volviendo muy común, cuando despertó no fue gracias a su despertador si no a su hermano Brad quien lo despertó con un gas fulminante, luego de una de sus típicas peleas se metió a bañar y para su mala suerte el agua estaba fría, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su "querido" hermano mayor salió de su casa sin desayunar o perdería el transporte escolar, cosa que hizo ya que en su camino rumbo a la parada del autobús choco de bruces con la única persona a quien no quería ver... Kendall Perkins su "enemiga ", que venía corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar el transporte (cosa que ninguno de los dos logro) así que tuvo que salir corriendo a la escuela dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca, cuando por fin entro en su salón junto a Kendall, (A quien por cierto quería mantener lejos hasta aclarar el porqué se desvelaba pensando en ella), su profesora lo castigo por llegar tarde y por entregar una tarea llena de mordidas de perro ya que su "adorado amiguito" Oscar Chicarelli lo ataco unos segundos después de dejar a Kendall,

Al termino de las clases tuvo que ir a la oficina de DETENCIÓN, cosa que para él era rutinaria, sin embargo no esperaba ver a Kendall ahí, trato de disculparse por su actitud de esa mañana pero como siempre terminaron peleando, era un hecho ese no era su día.

– _¿Por qué Gunter tenía que haberme preguntado eso?_ –Se preguntaba mentalmente el acróbata cuando al doblar la esquina vio parada a Kendall a fuera de la biblioteca la cual se encontraba cerrada con un letrero que decía "Cerrado por inventario", estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y esconderse cuando noto que la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza.

– _Bien es ahora a nunca, tal vez con esto demuestro que Gunter está equivocado– _Pensó el Temerario mientras se acercaba con mucho cuidado al lugar donde Kendall se encontraba.

0-0-0-0

La lluvia se intensificaba a cada minuto y el sol comenzaba a caer por el horizonte bañando el lugar con una luz anaranjada lo cual daba un aire irreal y en cierto modo cursi a la situación.

– _¡Genial!_– Dijo la rubia en voz baja. –_Ya está oscureciendo y si la lluvia no para en los próximos 20 minutos me iré a casa aunque me enfermé por hacerlo– _Comento la joven con molestia.

– _¡Que hay Perkins! –_Saludo el acróbata dándole un terrible susto a la presidenta de la clase.

– _¿Qué haces aquí Clarence? –_Pregunto Kendall en cuanto se repuso del susto, colocando las manos en la cintura.

– _Yo voy camino a mi casa– _Contesto el temerario al ver a Kendall intentar mantener su pose mandona a pesar de estarse muriendo de frio.

– _Pues qué bien por ti Clarence– _Respondió la rubia molesta. – _Genial lo que me faltaba volver a pelear con Clarence– _Pensó la chica corrigiéndose su día SI podía ponerse peor.

– _Y tú ¿qué haces aquí Perkins?_ – Pregunto Kick tratando de alejar de su mente la pregunta que su amigo Gunter le había hecho esa mañana.

Kendall quería gritarle que eso no era de su incumbencia; pero honestamente no tenía ganas de iniciar otra pelea con el acróbata y expreso –_Estoy aquí refugiándome de la lluvia porque olvide mi paraguas en casa y no quiero enfermarme– _

Kick quedo sorprendido ya que esperaba una respuesta diferente de la chica una... que tal vez los haría pelear de nuevo– _Pues yo... si no te molesta podríamos compartir el mío–_Cuando termino de hablar el chico se abofeteo mentalmente por su ofrecimiento.

– _Clarence yo...–_La rubia iba a dar una negativa, pero el clima empeoraba a cada segundo y no podía quedarse ahí toda la noche. –_Te lo agradezco mucho –_Contesto la presidenta bajando las escaleras, mientras el temerario se acercaba a ella.

Ambos chicos caminaban bajo el paraguas sin decir ni una palabra Kendall por los nervios, Kick por la incertidumbre, ya que la cercanía de la rubia hacia que comenzara a dudar de los sentimientos de enemistad que tenía hacia ella.

– _Kendall yo...lamento haberte hecho perder el autobús –_La presidenta de la clase por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin palabras.

–_No importa Clarence– _Fue la única respuesta que llego a la mente de Kendall, ya que aquella amabilidad por parte del acróbata la descoloco totalmente.

Kick al mirar que la chica aún temblaba por el frio se quito la chamarra blanca con rallas rojas que traía puesta ofreciéndosela, Kendall tomo la prenda sorprendida mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa muy tierna ya que se encontraba realmente conmovida por el acto de caballerosidad de Clarence y desde ese momento los dos comenzaron a platicar acerca del terrible día que ambos habían tenido.

– _Gracias por todo Kick–_ Dijo la rubia al estar frente a su casa.

–_No fue nada Kendall, nos veremos mañana– _Y mientras el temerario se alejaba Kendall pudo apreciar en el cielo un hermoso arcoíris que le daba a entender que estaba equivocada ese había sido el mejor día de su vida.

0-0-0-0

Kick llego a su recamara con una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro, tomo su celular y marco el numero de su mejor amigo ya que quería contarle lo que acababa de descubrir.

– _¿Qué paso Kick pudiste practicar? –_Pregunto Gunter cuando respondió su celular.

–_Gunter amigo no te llamaba por eso, más bien era para decirte que tenías razón, en lo que me preguntaste esta mañana–_Dijo el temerario muy sonrojado.

–_Lo sé Kick, cuando se trata de pays yo siempre tengo la razón –_Al escuchar esto Kick quedo desconcertado y dijo.

–_Yo no hablaba de la pregunta de ¿cuál era el mejor pay del mundo?... yo hablaba de la otra pregunta la que tiene que ver con... – _Kick no termino de hablar ya que el vikingo lo interrumpió.

–_Ya entiendo la pregunta de si ¿estás enamorado de Kendall? –_Al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo el acróbata volvió a sonrojarse.

– _La respuesta es sí, tenías razón– _Confeso el chico en voz baja.

– _¿Y? ¿Cuando se lo confesaras? –_Pregunto Gunter emocionado porque su amigo por fin admitiera lo que realmente sentía por su "enemiga".

–_Aún no estoy listo para eso –_Respondió el temerario, todavía sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando.

–_Bueno,_ _cuando estés listo Kick no olvides que cuentas con mi apoyo–_Y sin decir más el rubio corto la comunicación.

Kick se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto para ver a su "enemiga" un rato mas, pudo notar como esta se encontraba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo algo, el acróbata sonrió abiertamente al notar que se había formado un arcoíris, escena que le pareció cursi pero... por una vez en su vida le agradaban las cursilerías.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

–Espero que les haya gustado esta locura les prometo que evitare mirar la lluvia en mi próximo finc para que no me salga tan o más cursi que este, bueno pues espero sus comentarios y por cierto hoy es mi segundo aniversario en el foro por eso me decidí a publicar antes que nada les doy las gracias por sus reviews, por la paciencia y el enorme apoyo que me brindan espero que sigan leyéndome que como dice el maravilloso Vicente Fernández mientras me dejen comentarios yo sigo escribiendo jajaja–(Que cursi eres mejor nos despedimos y no olviden si les gusta Kick Buttowski, Yu-gi-oh, Sakura card captor o Hey Arnold den clic en donde dice isabelita emoxxa y lean mas desvaríos de mi loca adorada nos leemos pronto chao)–.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


End file.
